A tout jamais
by hamaiah
Summary: Faith & Mikey trouve refuge chez Bosco ...


  


**A tout jamais**

  


Note de l'auteur:Bon vi me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fic,encore Faith et Bosco, mais que voulez vous, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Bon un grand merci à Klariss sans qui j'y serais pas arrivée, le passage en italique a été écrit par elle bah oui elle en avait marre d'attendre car comme c'était la première fois que j'écrivais une fic dans ce style euh comment dire ça je savais pas trop comment comment tout mettre en place ... Loj tu ferme ton clapet. Bon et c'est aussi la fic la plus longue que j'ai jamais écris j'en revenais même pas moi même, lol. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va vous plaire car c'est la première fois que je me lance dans quelque chose comme ça. 

  


  


Fic NC-17

  


  


Bonne lecture !!!

  


***

  


appartement de Bosco

des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Bosco qui s'était endormit devant la télé alla ouvrir. Faith se tenait devant lui en larmes, et avec un bleu au visage. Il la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'au divan.

Bosco: Faith qu'est ce qui se passe?

Faith: je ... euh ... il ... je ...

Bosco: calme toi! Calme toi!

Faith: je ...

Bosco: qu'est ce qui se passe? C'est Fred?

Faith: oui! Il ...

Bosco: c'est lui qui t'a frappé?

Faith: oui! Il avait bu ... et il ...

Bosco: je vais le tuer!

Faith: non, s'il te plaît ... promet-moi que tu ne feras rien, promet le moi.

Bosco: mais il t'a ... (il la regarde dans les yeux) d'accord je te le promets ... bouge pas je vais chercher de la glace.

Il partit dans la cuisine et revins la rejoindre. Il lui appliqua la poche glacée sous son il droit. 

Faith: je ... merci de ...

Bosco: shhhhh! Tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

Faith: non ... je ne veux pas te déranger .

Bosco: tu ne me dérangeras jamais.

Faith: merci!

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

Bosco: tu vas prendre le lit!

Faith: non déjà que je m'impose chez toi je ne veux pas ...

Bosco: eh! Tu ne me déranges pas ... et tu prends le lit!

Faith: mais je ...

Bosco: y'a pas de mais.

  


*** 

  


le lendemain matin vers 9h30

Faith fut réveillée par du bruit. Elle se leva et se diriga vers la cuisine. Là bosco était entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Faith: Salut!

Bosco: salut! Ca va mieux aujourd'hui?

Faith: bof!

Bosco: j'ai appelé le post pour dire qu'on ne travaillerait pas aujourd'hui.

Faith: tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi.

Bosco: je préfère, on sait jamais si Fred se décide à venir ici et que je ne suis pas là. Et puis je vais te tenir compagnie. Si jamais il ramène sa connerie par ici ... 

Faith (qui rigole): je ne suis pas là.

Bosco: d'accord, mais il faudra bien que vous en parliez un jour.

Faith: je sais ... mais je ne suis pas prête.

Bosco: bien.

Faith: tu es sûr de pouvoir cuisiner?

Bosco: de quoi tu as peur? Que je t'empoisonne?

Faith: oui un peu.

Bosco: méchante!

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Bosco: je préfère te voir comme ça.

Faith: merci encore de m'héberger!

Bosco: ça me fait plaisir ... Faith?

Faith: quoi?

Bosco: ça fait combien de temps que Fred s'est remis à boire?

Faith: 2 semaines.

Bosco: pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant?

Faith: je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça.

Bosco: Faith! Tu ne m'embêteras jamais, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Faith: je sais mais ...

Bosco: tu n'as pas confiance en moi?

Faith: si!

Bosco: tu peux tout me dire, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Faith: merci!

Bosco: t'es ma meilleure amie ...

Faith: je sais.

Quelqu'un frappa assez violemment à la porte, puis les cris de fred s'ensuivirent. Faith alla se réfugier dans la chambre, alors que bosco ouvrit la porte. Fred lui faisait face, une forte odeur d'alcool émanant de lui.

Fred: où est elle?

Bosco: Fred! Salut heureux de te voir, céréales à la vodka au petit déj?

Fred: joue pas à ça avec moi! Où est MA femme?

Bosco: elle n'est pas ici.

Fred: arrête de mentir! Je sais qu'elle est là.

Bosco: non! Elle n'est pas là. Mais qu'est que tu lui as fais pour qu'elle disparaisse?

Fred: joue pas à ça, tu sais très bien ce que je lui ai fait puisqu'elle est chez toi.

Bosco: non!

Fred: son manteau est sur ton divan, alors maintenant je veux la voir et la ramener à la maison.

Bosco: elle ne veut plus te voir.

Fred: je m'en fou! C'est MA femme et ...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le point de Bosco partit s'écraser sur sa mâchoire.

Bosco: je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle!

Fred: alors là tu rêves.

Bosco: sors de chez moi!

Fred: pas sans elle.

Bosco: si tu ne sors pas d'ici j'appelle les flics.

Fred: tu me le paieras très cher Boscorelli.

Il donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Bosco, qui tomba sur le plancher, avant de sortir de l'appartement. Faith sortit de la chambre et se précipita vers son ami.

Faith: ça va aller?

Bosco: ouai, juste un peut secoué c'est tout. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le frapper.

Faith: c'est rien.

Elle l'aida à se relever. Puis il alla refermer la porte d'entrée à clef.

Faith: excuse moi de t'avoir mêlé à ça.

Bosco: non tu as bien fait de venir.

Faith: je suis désolée.

Bosco: tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le divan.

Faith: tu crois que je devrais porter plainte?

Bosco: euh je ... c'est a toi de décider, je ne veux pas te faire faire quelque chose que tu regretteras après.

Faith: mais si c'était toi! Qu'est ce que tu ferais?

Bosco: Faith, je ne suis pas dans ton cas.

Faith: je te demande un conseil!

Bosco: oui mais ...

Faith: mais quoi? Je croyais que j'étais ton amie. Pourquoi tu veux pas m'aider?

Elle recommença à pleurer, il la prit dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Cela lui déchirait le cur à chaque fois.

Bosco: Faith, tu connais très bien mes positions dans ce genres d'affaires. Mais je ne veux pas influencer ton choix.

Faith: donc tu porterais plainte.

Bosco: oui, mais ...

Faith: je ne sais pas quoi faire ... c'est mon mari ... jamais je n'aurais penser ça ...

Bosco: shhhhh!

Une fois ses pleures calmées elle se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et là elle put y lire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Elle approcha son visage du sien, et l'embrassa sans qu'il oppose de résistance. Alors que leur baiser se faisait plus passionné, Bosco la repoussa, et la regarda dans les yeux.

_Bosco: Faith non, écoute je sais que tu es tristes et tu n'as pas les idées claires. Je ne voudrais surtout pas faire quelque chose que tu regretteras après... Je veux dire que ça fait un moment que j'attends ça ... mais, non pas comme ça, pas maintenant... Je... Tu... C'est pas que je n'en aie pas envie, crois-moi mais là..._

Elle le regarda d'un air amusé, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et l'embrassa. _Bien que Bosco essayait de résister il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'abandonner à celle qu'il aimait secrètement depuis pas mal de temps. Ce moment, il l'avait rêvé des millions de fois, mais jamais il ne se serait imaginer embrasser Faith dans de telles conditions. Il se sentait coupable de s'abandonner à son fantasme dans un moment pareil, mais son envie et son excitation étaient trop fortes. il sentit tous ses membres trembler sous la chaleur de ce baiser; il n'avait envie que d'une chose c'est de donner à Faith tout le plaisir qu'elle voulait, toute la passion à laquelle elle aspirait._

_Faith sentait l'excitation l'envahir, depuis quelques semaines maintenant elle pensait constamment à Bosco, elle rougissait dès qu'il était dans la pièce. Elle se trouvait repoussante d'avoir profité de la situation pour donner libre court à son envie, mais jamais elle n'aurait osé dans d'autres conditions. Elle n'avait jamais été sûre des sentiments de Bosco; il fallait dire qu'il était dur de savoir quoique se soit sur lui. Mais peu importe, elle sentait son cur se serrer à cette pensée de culpabilité qu'elle avait envers Fred, s'était son mari, mais quel mari! Il l'avait frappé! Dieu il l'avait frappé! Pourquoi devrait-elle donc se sentir coupable de la passion qu'elle éprouvait pour son meilleur ami? _

  


_Elle commença à faire vagabonder ses mains sur le tee-shirt de Bosco avant de passer en dessous et d'aller explorer cette peau si parfaite, ce torse si musclé. elle sentit Bosco frémir à ce moment là, il se surprit à frissonner, une chaire de poule l'enveloppant. Il attendait ce moment depuis... il ne s'en rappelait plus mais être avec Faith était magique. Tant pis pour Fred, il avait une femme superbe, douce et sensuelle et tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire était de la frapper. Maintenant Faith était à lui, et il comptait en profiter, les remords ce serait pour plus tard. IL sentit les mains de Faith se faire plus présentes et plus pressentes; il commença à glisser une main sous son chemisier et lui caressa le dos avant d'enlever délicatement ce chemisier de satin recouvrant une peau de pêche, si douce, si belle. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers le soutien gorge de Faith et le contournèrent sensuellement, puis Bosco dégrafa le soutien gorge qui révéla une poitrine parfaite. Il commença à caresser les seins de sa maîtresse qui s'abandonna à de petits gémissements, puis il la fit basculer sous lui et commença à titiller la poitrine de sa langue, passant habilement d'un sein à l'autre, remontant de temps en temps vers son cou afin d'y déposer un tendre baiser. Faith enleva le tee-shirt de Bosco et admira le torse de son ami, qui se sentait durcir sous les assauts de sa maîtresse. Faith sentait l'excitation se former entre ses cuisses, elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait plus durer très longtemps. Bosco descendit habilement vers la taille de Faith, jouant de sa langue sur la chair qui s'offrait à lui, puis il déboutonna le pantalon de Faith, qui sentit une vague de chaleur l'engouffrer. Bosco retira doucement le pantalon puis commença à caresser Faith, qui sentit des palpitations s'emparer de son sexe. Bosco enleva la culotte et commença à embrasser le nombril de Faith, descendant délicatement vers le fruit béni de l'excitation. Il imposa sa tête entre les jambes de faith qui arqua son dos au premier contact de la langue de Bosco contre son clitoris. Puis Bosco se mit à voyager entre les cuisses de sa maîtresse, remontant doucement vers son sexe, appuyant de manière habile et experte sur les zones sensibles. A chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, à chaque bruit que faith émettait, il se sentait durcir de plus en plus, sur le point d'exploser. Il fallait que Faith le touche, il ne pourrait certainement pas retenir son excitation encore bien longtemps. Faith s'arqua lorsque elle sentit l'orgasme venir et prononça sensuellement le nom de Bosco. Il remonta alors vers les lèvres de sa maîtresse et les captura dans un long baiser. Faith sentait le sexe dur de Bosco sous le jean qu'il portait; elle défit la braguette, le baissa quelque peu, ne prenant pas même le temps de le lui enlever. elle sentait l'excitation de son partenaire; et ce qu'elle voulait avant tout était lui faire plaisir. Sa main se frayât un chemin entre le slip et la peau nue de Bosco pour trouver enfin l'objet tant convoité, celui qui allait faire le plaisir de Faith et qui avait déjà fait le plaisir de beaucoup de femmes. Bosco lâcha un souffle lorsque Faith se saisit de sa virilité. Il se retourna et se retrouva sous elle. Elle lui enleva son jean et son caleçon et entreprit de lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle avait eu comme plaisir. D'une main elle jouait avec le torse de bosco tandis que l'autre maniait habilement le sexe de son amant. Bosco essaya de se retenir au maximum, et se relâcha au paroxysme, ne pouvant plus se contenir. Leur regard se croisa à ce moment, un regard rempli de désir, de passion, mais avant tout d'amour. Ils s'embrassèrent dans une étreinte fougueuse avant que Faith ne guide Bosco en elle. Commença alors un balai entre deux corps prédestinés, entre deux êtres passionnés_

  


*** 

  


aux alentours de 12h00

Bosco fut réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il voulut se lever pour le décrocher, mais il se rappela de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre lui et Faith. Elle dormait pelotonnée contre lui, elle semblait si paisible. Il ne voulut pas la réveiller alors il laissa le répondeur se déclencher. La personne ne prit même pas la peine de laisser un message, mais Bosco n'y prêta pas attention. Son esprit entier était focalisé sur elle et ce qu'ils venaient de partager. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passée, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ça. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous ça ne s'était jamais déroulé d'une manière aussi belle, aussi intense, aussi magnifique. Mais il avait toujours cette étrange sensation d'avoir profité de la situation. Il resta là à la contempler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Faith: qu'est ce que j'ai?

Bosco: rien! Rien!

Faith: alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

Bosco: rien, je me disais que tu étais magnifique ... et que ... tu ... je viens de me rendre compte la chance que j'avais de pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras.

Faith (qui rougit): tu es adorable!

Bosco: ne le répète pas surtout.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et Bosco la repoussa.

Bosco: Faith ... t'es sure? C'est vraiment ce que tu voulais ou est ce que c'était juste une erreur? Si c'est le cas je comprendrais, et on oubliera tout et on ferra comme rien ne c'était passé mais tu ... je ne veux pas que tu t'en sentes obligée juste à cause de moi, je veux dire je ... je t'aime mais si ce n'est pas ton cas tu me le dis et on ... je ...

Elle captura ses lèvres et caressa doucement son torse. Il frissonna à ce contact. Ils furent interrompu par le téléphone.

Bosco: encore!

Faith: tu devrais décrocher c'est peut être important.

Bosco: non, non, si c'est urgent ils laisseront un message.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blond.

Faith: je ne regrette rien, tu sais ... je t'aime ...

Bosco: tu m'aimes?

Faith (avec un large sourire): oui!

Bosco: je tiens à toi Faith, tu es la personne qui compte le plus dans ma vie tu es ma première pensée le matin et ma dernière le soir. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi; ça va faire plusieurs mois que je t'aime en secret, et chaque jours passés avec toi étaient un supplice pour moi.

Faith: pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis. Tu aurais du m'en parler avant, je ne t'aurais pas manger.

Bosco: je sais mais j'en avais pas le courage . j'avais peur de ta réaction ... peur de briser a jamais notre relation . que tu ne veuilles plus me voir ou faire équipe avec moi après. Mais je sais que j'aurais du te le dire tu aurais compris ... mais je ne voulais pas ...

Faith: tu aurais vraiment du me le dire.

Bosco: c'est la première fois qu'il te frappe?

Faith: oui!

Bosco: et tu sais pourquoi Fred s'est remis à boire?

Faith: il croyait que nous avions une relation extra-conjugal.

Bosco: je suis désolé.

Faith: pourquoi? C'est pas ta faute.

Bosco (voulant changer de sujet): tu veux manger quelque chose?

Faith: on pourrait commander chinois!

  


***

  


vers 17h00

Bosco: tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne?

Faith: Non ça ira, je passe juste chez ma mère, faut que je parle aux gosses et après je vais chercher quelques affaires.

Bosco: d'accord! (ils s'embrassent) fais attention!

Elle sortit de l'appartement, il alla s'asseoir sur le divan, l'endroit où ils avaient fait l'amour et où ils avaient passé la journée blottis l'un contre l'autre à regarder des cassette vidéo. Il alluma la télé mais ni prêta pas attention. Il ne cessait de penser et repenser à ce qu'il c'était passer entre eux, à leurs baisers, leurs caresses, le parfum de sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à elle. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que des coups à la porte ne le sortent de ses rêveries. Il alla ouvrir la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec son frère.

Bosco: Mikey qu'est ce que tu fous là?

Mikey: salut! Je peux entrer?

Bosco s'écarta et le laissa passer. Son frère alla s'asseoir sur le divan.

Bosco: tu veux boire quelque chose?

Mikey: non! Je voudrais te parler de ... de .

Bosco: de quoi?

Mikey: voilà je dois pas mal d'argent a des trafiquants de drogue, et pour payer ma dette j'ai du accomplir certains échanges pour eux, mais ... je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose clochait avec eux ...

Bosco: qu'est ce que tu veux?

Mikey: rien!

Bosco: alors pourquoi tu viens me voir?

Mikey: j'ai aperçu un des type pour qui je bosse descendre quelqu'un.

Bosco: tu es passé au post pour une déposition?

Mikey: tu te fiches de moi là! J'allaient pas dénoncer des gars, alors qu'ils appartiennent à la mafia.

Bosco: tu en as d'autres des comme ça?

Mikey: non!

Bosco: qu'est ce que tu veux?

Mikey: tu peux pas m'héberger le temps qu'ils m'oublient.

Bosco: et ils savent que tu les as vu?

Mikey: oui! 

Bosco (qui pousse un soupir): c'est pas vrai.

Mikey: tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser dehors avec ces cinglés qui veulent ma peau!

Bosco: non! Non, tu peux rester.

Mikey: merci, je ...

Bosco: tu prends le divan!

Mikey: bien... (voulant changer de sujet, et oui c'est génétique) est ce que je la connais?

Bosco: mais de quoi tu parles?

Mikey: de la nana avec qui tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air!

Bosco (qui devient agressif): déjà c'est pas une nana c'est une femme, et non tu l'as connais pas! Et comment t'as .

Mikey: oh du calme! Tu sens le parfum de femme c'est tout, pas besoin d'être devin, et je dois la connaître sinon tu n'aurais pas réagit comme ça. Alors c'est qui?

Bosco: ta copine!

Mikey: bien essayé sauf que je n'ai personne en ce moment. Aller dis moi qui c'est, je ne le répéterai pas. Voyons ça doit être quelqu'un à qui tu tiens beaucoup car tu ne te serais pas énervé comme ça quand je l'ai appelé ''nana'', mais je vois personne à par Faith, mais ça m'étonnerais que se soit elle.

Bosco: je n'ai pas à discuter de ça avec toi!

Mikey: waouh bien joué, t'as enfin réussi à la mettre dans ton lit!

Bosco: mais de qui tu parles?

Mikey: faut toujours tout t'expliquer à toi! T'as enfin réussi à mettre ta partenaire dans ton lit!

Bosco: mais non! Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça? Et pis de toute façon je t'ai dis que tu ne la connaissais pas.

Mikey: oh, si je suis sure que vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air tous les deux.

Bosco: elle est mariée!

Mikey: et alors?

Bosco: je ne vais pas coucher avec une femme mariée!

Mikey (plier en deux):toi?

Bosco: qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

Mikey: et c'est toi qui me dis ça! 

Bosco: LA FERME!

  


***

  


Faith descendit de la voiture de Bosco. Durant tout le trajet elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui mais le sentiment de culpabilité remontait peu à peu en elle, mais en même temps elle ne c'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse et sereine de toute sa vie. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait de venir chez ses parents, ils allaient sûrement lui demander de explications pour le bleu qu'elle a au visage, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait leur répondre. Elle frappa à la porte et quelques secondes plus tards sa mère vint lui ouvrir.

Mona: Faith, chérie qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée?

Faith (devenant nerveuse): rien!

Mona: t'as vu le bleu que t'as?

Faith: euh ... je ... me suis cognée.

Mona: où étais tu? Ton mari te cherche partout.

Faith: Fred! Il n'est pas là?

Mona: si dans le salon.

Faith: oh ... je ... euh ... j'y vais!

Mona: pourquoi tu restes pas? Vous vous êtes disputés?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir elle entendit la voix de Fred.

Fred: Bonjour Faith! Ca va aujourd'hui?

Faith: euh ... je ... oui

Fred: je peux te parler?

Faith: non, je dois aller voir les enfants.

Mona: ils sont dans leur chambre.

Fred: je viens avec toi!

Faith se dirigea vers la chambre de ses enfants suivit de près par Fred. Elle sentait les battement de son coeur s'accélérer, elle avait peur, peur qu'il la frappe de nouveau. Qu'il le fasse devant les enfants ou ses parents. Une fois hors de vu de ses parents Fred lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit.

Fred: qu'est ce que tu faisais chez Boscorelli?

Faith: je n'étais pas chez lui!

Il lui tordit encore plus fort, une grimace se dessinant sur le visage de sa femme.

Fred: ne me ment pas! Je sais très bien que tu étais chez lui, j'ai vu ton manteau sur le divan.

Faith: lâche moi tu me fais mal!

Fred: non! Tu vas rentrer à la maison avec moi et les gosses!

Faith: et tu vas faire quoi si je ne t'obéis pas? Me frapper devant les enfants?

Fred: et tu vas faire quoi alors? Retourner chez lui? C'est la seule personne qui compte pour toi, de toute façon dans ta putain de vie!

Faith: Fred lâche moi!

Fred: non tu es ma femme, tu restes avec moi!

Elles se libéra de son emprise et entra dans la chambre de leurs enfants. Quand ils la virent ils lui sautèrent dans les bras.

Charlie/Emily: MAMAN!

Charlie: tu travailles pas aujourd'hui?

Faith: je suis restée à la maison.

Emily: qu'est ce qu'y t'es arrivé?

Faith: je me suis cognée.

Fred: oui, votre mère est très maladroite.

Faith (ignorant sa dernière remarque): les enfants je dois vous parlez de quelque chose, votre père et moi allons divorcer.

Fred/Emily/Charlie: quoi?

Charlie: vous vous aimez plus?

Faith: il y a de ça, et aussi autre chose que je vous dirais quand vous serrez plus grands.

Emily: c'est papa qui t'as frappé?

Faith: non!

Emily: maman! Papa se remet à boire, tu nous déposes chez mamie pour que vous puissiez parler, le lendemain tu reviens avec un bleu et tu n'es pas allée au travail. Je suis grande je comprends maintenant!

Faith: ton père ne m'as pas touché!

Emily: arrête de me mentir je suis plus un bébé, tu n'as plus besoin de me protéger!

Fred: Faith, lève toi! LEVE TOI!

Faith: non!

Fred: tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu demandais le divorce, j'avais le droit d'être au courant avant les enfants! De toute façon je ne signerais pas les papiers pour que tu te maries avec Boscorelli!

Faith: il n'y a rien entre Bosco et moi.

Fred: alors que faisais tu chez lui?

Faith: il fallait bien que j'aille quelque part après que tu m'ais frappé! Je ne pouvais pas rester chez nous!

Fred: si tu aurais du rester!

Faith: c'est ça pour que tu continues à me taper dessus!

Fred: c'est de ta faute si je t'ai frappé, fallait pas me tromper avec ton partenaire!

Faith: je ne t'ai pas trompé, Bosco est mon ami.

Fred: ami n'est pas le terme que j'emploierai.

Faith: qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise! Que nous avons couché ensemble ce matin, et bien oui nous avons couché ensemble! T'es content maintenant?

Fred: LA FERME!

Ils furent interrompus par les pleures de leur fils qui s'accrocha à sa mère.

Faith: désolé mon bébé, on n'aurait pas du se disputer devant vous.

Charlie: tu nous ramènes à la maison?

Fred: oui, on va tous rentrer!

Charlie: non, je veux rester avec maman. Je veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal!

Faith: ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, il ne nous fera plus de mal. Vous allez rester chez mamie ce soir, et je viendrais vous chercher après demain.

Fred: d'accord Faith! Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu là avec moi, et bien tu auras des nouvelles de mon avocat!

  


***

  


appartement de bosco vers 22h00

Faith rentra dans l'appartement, et déposa sa valise à côté de la porte d'entrée. Elle vit une silhouette allongée sur le divan, et se dirigea vers elle.

Faith: bonsoir mon coeur!

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser mais il la repoussa.

Mikey: oh! Moi je suis pas Bosco, lui il est dans la chambre.

Faith (virant au rouge): oh ... Mikey ... je ... désolé.

Elle s'écarta de lui puis entra dans la chambre, Bosco était près de la fenêtre, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle s'approche de lui et passe ses bras autour de sa taille.

Bosco: c'est toi Faith?

Faith: qui veux tu que ce soit; ton frère peut être?

Bosco: oh! Tu l'as vu.

Il se retourna et l'embrassa.

Faith: qu'est ce qu'il fout ici?

Bosco: il avait besoin de se protéger.

Faith: de quoi? Bos il va encore te faire du mal, il n'a qu'a aller chez ta mère.

Bosco: non je ne veux pas qu'il la mette en danger. Toi tu y vas! Je l'ai appelé elle a préparé une chambre pour toi.

Faith: qu'est ce qui se passe?

Bosco: il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. Viens je vais te conduire chez ma mère!

Faith: non je reste ici! Et dis moi qu'est ce qui se passe avec ton frère?

Bosco: d'accord, assied toi!

Ils allèrent s'installer sur le lit.

Bosco: il doit des sommes d'argent colossales à des trafiquants et pour les payer il a du bosser pour eux. Mais il s'est vite rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, et aujourd'hui il a vu un de ses boss descendre un type.

Faith: mais tu lui as pas dit d'aller faire une déposition au poste?

Bosco: si, mais ces types font partis de la mafia, et tu sais très bien ce qu'ils vont lui faire s'il les dénonce.

Faith: oh mon dieu! Tu viens avec moi chez ta mère, je ne te laisserai pas, c'est trop dangereux.

Bosco: non je veux que tu te protèges, et je dois le protéger.

Faith: Bos, tu ne peux pas veiller sur tout le monde. Il faut que tu te penses à toi aussi. Tu viens avec moi chez ta mère! Si tu ne viens pas je resterai ici avec toi.

Bosco: non, je reste et toi tu vas chez ma mère! Ce que tu peux être têtue.

Faith (amusée): et c'est toi qui me dis ça! Tu l'es encore plus que moi.

Bosco: c'est pas vrai!

Faith: si!

Bosco: non!

Faith: mais si! Et si tu l'es moins que moi ça veut dire que c'est moi qui est le dernier mot. Donc fais ton choix.

Bosco(bien attrapé): je t'ai dis que je restais ici!

Faith: alors moi aussi!

Bosco: j'abandonne!

Faith: tu n'aurais jamais pus gagner.

Bosco: ah bon! C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Il l'allongea sur le lit et commença à la chatouiller, ce qui la fit rire.

Bosco: j'étais sûr que tu étais chatouilleuse.

Faith: oui mais maintenant, je vais le vérifier pour toi.

Elle prit des mesures vers lui, mais il la stoppa en lui attrapant les poignets. Une grimace de douleur apparaissant sur le visage de Faith.

Bosco: je t'ai fait mal?

Faith: non, non c'est rien.

Bosco: si, fais voir! (après avoir regardé son poignet), c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça?

Faith: non, tu ne m'as rien fait.

Bosco: c'est encore l'autre fils de pute?

Elle ne répondit pas.

Bosco: cette fois je le tue!

Faith: non Bos! Reviens je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des ennuis.

Il ne l'écouta pas, cette fois il n'allait pas y échapper. La colère étincelait dans ses yeux. Ce con avait osé retouché à sa femme alors qu'il l'avait prévenu de ne plus s'en approcher, il allait payer les conséquences de ses actes. Faith réussit à le rattraper.

Faith: remonte, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu aies des ennuis à cause de lui.

Bosco: retourne dans l'appartement, j'en n'ai pas pour longtemps. (ils l'embrassa) Remonte!

Faith: non! Bosco ... BOSCO!

Elle vit s'éloigner la voiture. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer par moment, il n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui disait, et quand il avait quelque chose en tête il était difficile, voir impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Elle décida de remonter dans l'appartement, de toute façon ça ne servait à rien de rester ici. Quand elle arriva en haut Le frère de Bosco la fixa.

Faith: quoi?

Mikey: qu'est ce qui se passe?

Faith (froide): rien!

Mikey: je sens comme un courant d'air dans la pièce.

Faith: LA FERME!

Mikey: oh mais c'est bon là! Pas besoin de passer tes nerfs sur moi, si t'es pas contente tu n'as qu'a dégager et retourner chez toi. Maurice n'a pas besoin de toi dans sa vie de toute façon!

Faith: non, c'est toi qui va partir d'ici. Tu vas laisser ton frère tranquille, je te préviens tout de suite si tu lui fais du mal je te jure que je ...

Mikey: tu quoi? Tu n'es qu'une femme j'ai pas peur de toi, et puis de toute façon tu n'es pas chez toi ici. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, Maurice à dit que je pouvais rester alors je reste.

Faith: c'est bien ça son problème il est trop gentil avec toi.

Mikey: et toi alors? Il n'a pas besoin d'une blondasse à ses côtés. Il nous a moi et maman, toi, tu sors de sa vie, tu ne représentes rien pour lui. Juste une nana de plus qu'il a mis dans son lit. 

Faith: c'est pas vrai!

Mikey: il ne t'aime pas! Tu n'as pas encore compris, oh, désolé beauté de t'avoir blessé. Mais comme on dit il y a que la vérité qui blesse. Maintenant tu vas sortir de chez lui.

Il la tira violemment par les poignets à l'extérieur de l'appartement de son frère.

Faith: arrête tu me fais mal!

Il ne l'écouta pas et la jeta carrément dehors, elle s'écroula sur le plancher du couloir. Il referma la porte à clefs.

Faith (qui s'était relevée et qui frappa à la porte): Mikey, ouvre moi!

Mikey: LA FERME! Les voisins vont appeler les flics.

Elle continua à tambouriner à la porte mais le frère de son partenaire l'ignorait totalement. Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes et se laissa glisser contre le mur.

  


***

  


1h00 plus tard

Bosco arriva devant son appartement, et vit Faith endormie contre le mur adjacent. Il ouvrit la porte puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules et un sous ses genoux pour la soulever. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Puis il alla voir son frère qui regardait la télé.

Bosco: qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Mikey: elle avait envie de prendre l'air alors je l'ai aidé à sortir.

Bosco: tu l'as mis dehors? Mais qui t'en a donné le droit? Tu n'es pas chez toi ici ...

Mikey: oh! Du calme je n'ai fait que me défendre.

Bosco: qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait?

Mikey: de toute façon tu vas prendre sa défense. il n'y a qu'elle qui compte pour toi! Tu n'en n'a rien a foutre de moi et maman, du moment que t'as ta partenaire avec toi. Rien d'autre qu'elle ne compte quand elle est là.

Bosco: dégage!

Mikey: quoi?

Bosco: sort de chez moi!

Mikey: mais tu ...

Bosco: fous moi le camps!

Mikey: qu'est ce que je disais.

Bosco: d'abord avant d'ouvrir ta grande gueule .

Mikey: c'est génétique alors!

Bosco: avant de dire des conneries comme ça réfléchis! Mais dans ton cas c'est plus que difficile.

  


***

  


le lendemain caserne du 55°

Les pompiers et ambulanciers virent Faith et Bosco arriver ensemble au poste, à l'heure, quel exploit pour lui.

Doc: wahou! Il est à l'heure, et même en avance.

Carlos: et en plus il vient de tirer son coup!

Kim: moi j'en suis pas si sure.

Alex: a croire que si. Hier ils ne sont pas allés travailler.

Jimmy: en plus avec leur attitude ces derniers temps.

Carlos: ils ont dû avoir de l'activité.

  


*** 

  


55 David

Faith: tu n'aurais pas du le mettre à la porte.

Bosco: il t'y as bien mis toi!

Faith: oui mais il est en danger.

Bosco: je le connais il saura se débrouiller.

Faith: tu en es sûr?

Bosco: c'est un dur, il s'en sortira.

Faith: si tu le dis!

Bosco: quelque chose ne va pas? C'est encore à propos de Fred?

Faith: non, j'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment, j'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

Bosco: laisse c'est bon. Te ronge pas pour ça.

Faith: oui, mais je suis toujours mon instinct d'habitude.

Bosco: n'y pense plus. Faith, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Faith: et qu'est ce que c'est?

Il sortit de sa poche un paquet bleu marine et lui déposa dans sa main. Elle regarda son partenaire puis ouvrit ce qu'il venait de lui offrir, et découvrit un pendentif BF, séparé en deux, en argent.

Faith: tu n'aurais pas du.

Bosco: ça me fait plaisir.

Faith: il est magnifique!

Bosco (en train de lui accrocher le collier): Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Faith: moi aussi!

Bosco: et je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi.

Faith (lui accrochant l'autre partie du pendentif:): je le sais ça!

  


***

  


vers minuit appartement de Bosco

Faith et Bosco entrèrent dans l'appartement et commencèrent à s'embrasser, Alors que leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionné elle laissa glisser ses mains mains sous le polo de Bosco avant de lui retirer, et d'intensifier ses caresses. Il l'entraîna dans la chambre puis il l'allongea sur le lit. Il lui enleva son chemisier et son soutien gorges et laissa vagabonder ses mains sur ce corps et ses seins avant que sa langue ne prenne leurs places, elle libéra de petit gémissements qui ne faisait qu'accroître l'envie de Bosco. Il s'enhardit de lui enlever son pantalon, Faith sentit des vagues de chaleurs s'emparer d'elle, il se sentait durcir au fur et à mesure qu'il explorait chaque recoin du corps de sa maîtresse. Il passa une main sur la culotte de Faith avant de s'immiscer sous le tissus, a l'écoute de ses gémissement il fit la fit glisser le long des jambes de sa partenaire. Il descendit alors sa langue le long de son ventre jouant sur son nombril puis il appuya fortement sa langue sur son clitoris, sa bouche explorant chaque parties les plus intimes de Faith. Elle se arqua et gémit le prénom de Bosco sentant l'orgasme déferler en elle, son corps tremblant et son coeur battant à la chamade.

Il remonta pour capturer ses lèvres. Elle sentait son sexe dur, et voulant lui faire éprouver se qu'elle avait ressentit comme plaisirs elle s'assit a califourchon sur lui et commença à explorer son torse si musclé. Elle laissa vagabonder ses mains et des baisers sur son torse. Il frémi sous les assauts de Faith et libéra quelques gémissements. Consciente du pouvoir qu'elle prenait peu à peu sur lui, elle lui retira son pantalon et elle appuya fortement sur le pénis de Bosco, puis sa main se frayât un chemin entre le caleçon et la peau nue de son partenaire qui se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Son caleçon partit rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtement sur le sol de la chambre, et elle commença à manier habillement le sexe de son amant, ne relâchant pas la pression sur son pénis. Les mains de faith se faisaient de plus en plus présente, ne relâchant pas sa prise ses lèvres descendirent le long de son abdomen avant de trouver la verge gonflé de son amant, sa langue titilla sexe, ne pouvant plus se retenir il relâcha un paroxysme.

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, puis Bosco entra en elle et commença un vas et viens entre leurs deux corps.

  


*** 

  


3h00 du matin

Faith et Bosco étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre quand les sonneries du téléphone les réveilla. Bosco grommela quelques injures, mais décida de ne pas décrocher. Faith le regarda.

Faith: tu ne vas pas décrocher?

Bosco: ça dépend qui c'est.

La voie essoufflée et terrorisée de son frère les interrompit: « Maurice si t'es là décroche! C'est urgent, ils m'ont retrouvé, j'ai réussi à les semer mais ils vont finir par me repérer. Je t'en pris viens m'aider. Je suis blessé et j'ai du mal à me déplacer, au rythme ou je vais ils vont me rattraper. Si tu es toujours fâché après moi a cause de l'histoire de Faith, je suis désolé, j'aurai jamais du faire ça. J'ai été un véritable crétin. J'ai pas envie de mourir je t'appelle de la cabine sur la 47° juste devant le snack, si tu veux encore m'aider viens me chercher, je t'en prie »

Elle le regarda, il ne bougeait pas son regard était vide, il n'exprimait rien.

Faith: Bosco réagit! C'est ton frère va le chercher! Tu vas le regretter sinon après.

Il se leva, se rhabilla puis prit la tête de Faith entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

Bosco: j'y vais, tu n'ouvres à personne d'autre qu'a moi!

Faith: d'accord! Je vais préparer du café .

Il sortit de son appartement en quatrième vitesse et grimpa dans sa voiture qui démarra en trombe.

  


*** 

  


sur la 47°

La voiture de Bosco arriva à toute vitesse devant le petit snack, il frêna d'un seul coup, et alla rejoindre son frère sur un banc.

Bosco: c'est comme ça que tu te planques?

Mikey: j'ai pas besoin de me planquer.

Bosco: alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé?

Mikey: tu te rappelles de Kyle Escobar?

Bosco: je crois que c'est un dealer que Faith et moi nous avons arrêté.

Mikey: exact!

Bosco: mais quel est le rapport?

Mikey: je bosse pour Max Escobar, je t'ai appelé pour t'éloigner de chez toi.

Bosco: Faith!

Bosco venait de comprendre le petit jeu de son frère, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il aurait été capable de faire ça. Il l'avait trompé comment avait il osé faire ça! Tout ça pour de la drogue. Si il touchait à un cheveux de Faith, il allait le regretter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il sauta dans sa voiture et la démarra. Il conduisit à une vitesse comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, enfreignant tout le code de la route. Arrivé devant son immeuble en deux fois moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, il bondit hors de sa voiture ne prenant même pas la peine d'éteindre le moteur. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et arriva devant chez lui, la porte était fracturée et on pouvait distinguer des signes de luttes. Il se laissa tomber à genou par terre ne comprenant pas comment cela à pu arriver. Des larmes ruisselèrent le long de ses joues. Quelqu'un arriva derrière lui et l'assomma.

  


***

  


dans une chambre

Faith se réveilla avec difficulté, elle avait mal à la tête, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux se demandant ou elle pouvait être. Elle regarda à coté d'elle et aperçue Bosco attaché à une chaise. Elle voulait aller le voir mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger étant elle aussi ligotée. La porte s'ouvre un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcha d'elle, il lui prit sauvagement le menton entre sa main. Elle le regarda d'un air terrifié. 

Homme: bah alors la belle au bois dormant! on est réveillé (Elle ne lui répondit pas) t'as perdu ta langue, tu parles pas?

Faith: qui ... qui êtes vous?

Homme: elle parle! Je suis Max Escobar, ce nom te dit quelque chose?

Il caressa sa joue.

Faith: Kyle Escobar un dealer que l'on a arrêter.

Max: en plus de sa langue, elle a retrouvé la mémoire!

Faith: pourquoi vous nous retenez ici?

Max: pour nous amuser avec vous comme vous vous êtes amusez avec mon frère en l'arrêtant! D'ailleurs on va commencez maintenant!

Quatre de ses comparses arrivèrent portant une grande boite en bois. Elle se retourna vers Bosco toujours inconscient. Mais Max l'attrapa au visage et la força à le regarder.

Max: et c'est toi qui va avoir l'immense privilège de commencer. (à un de ses homme) Larry réveille le!

Larry s'approcha de Bosco et lui donna une gifle. Il se réveilla avec difficulté.

Max: alors bien dormis?

Bosco jeta un coup d'oeil à Faith qui semblait complètement terrorisée. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son frère.

Bosco: Escobar c'est ça?

Max: bien joué! Un point pour le petit (a Larry) apporte moi la dague!

Il s'exécuta et lui apporta l'instrument. Il s'en saisit et se dirigea vers Faith tremblante.

Max: bah alors ma jolie de quoi tu as peur ( il passa la lame du coté non coupant sur la joue de faith) je vais pas te faire de mal, tu verras tu ne sentiras rien!

Il se mit à rire, Bosco ayant compris son petit manège remua et essaya de se détacher mais rien à y faire. Deux des hommes dont Larry le déplacèrent et le mirent juste en face d'elle.

Bosco: ne la touchez pas!

Larry: si tu bouges, on la bute!

Max: oh, mais j'ai oublié de faire les présentations (désignant les hommes tour à tour) lui c'est Larry, à coté c'est Cool, et la bas c'est Ricky et Billy. Maintenant si on commençait à s'amuser? Par où vais je commencer?

Il se baissa et enfonça la lame profondément dans la cuisse de Faith, traçant comme des croix sur chacune d'elles, elle poussait un cri de douleur a chaque mouvement de la lame dans sa chaire, ses joues étaient humides, elle croisa le regard de Bosco et ne pouvait y voir que de la colère et de la peine . Elle serra les dents pour éviter de crier de nouveaux. Ses jambes étaient couvertes de sang.

Bosco: arrêtez ça tout de suite! 

Max: pourquoi? On s'amuse bien pourtant! alors tu vois c'était rien ça! 

Il reproduisit ce schéma sur ses bras,il traça une reliure du haut de son épaule jusqu'à l'extrémité de sa main. Elle ne pu plus retenir ses cris et ses pleures. Bosco la regarda, la voir comme ça souffrir sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire était pire que tout. Il ferma les yeux il ne pouvait pas voir ça.

Bosco: arrêtez!

Max: bah alors tu ne regardes pas? C'est pourtant marrant, moi je m'éclate! Attend!

Il se retourna vers Faith semi-inconsciente et lui donna une grande gifle qui fit tomber la chaise au sol, lui donnant de grands coup de pieds dans les cotes, Bosco pouvait entendre les glapissement de douleurs de sa partenaire. 

Bosco: SALOPARD !

Max (remettant la chaise droite): tu vois quand tu veux tu peux regarder.

Billy: on peut?

Max: pas tout de suite! (il repassa la lame sur le visage de Faith, dont la respiration s'accéléra) n'ai pas peur je n'abîmerai pas un aussi beau visage!

Coll: tu veux quoi maintenant?

Max: rien on va les laisser, on reviendra tout à l'heure!

Il partirent tous les cinq et refermèrent la porte de la chambre. Faith fondit en larme, elle avait mal, elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à sa douleur tellement elle était présente, elle avait mal aux côtes, elle souffrait à chaque respiration, ses jambes et ses bras étaient recouverts de sang qui gouttait par terre. Elle sentait l'air passer à travers ses coupures. La douleur était insupportable, elle sentait sa tête qui commençait à tourner. Bosco la regardait, impuissant, ne pouvant rien faire pour apaiser sa douleur, ne pouvant pas la prendre dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscient.

Bosco: Faith! Faith!

  


*** 

  


Max et ses hommes étaient en train de fouiller dans la fameuse mal, essayant de trouver l'instrument idéal pour leur prochaine torture. Bosco regarda Faith qui venait de se réveiller mais pu voir que la douleur restait très présente, il lui lança des regards réconfortants, mais rien ne semblait les sortir de ce cauchemar. Max s'approcha de Bosco un sac en tissu noir à la main. Il l'ouvrit et déposa son contenu sur la petite table, près de la chaise de sa prochaine victime, Faith regarda avec inquiétude les espèces de très grandes aiguilles d'environ 50 cm fine et très pointues.

Max (à Bosco): c'est à toi de t'amuser maintenant!

Faith: NON !

Billy (lui donnant une grande gifle): TA GUEULE !

Bosco: ne la touche pas!

Max: t'inquiètes pas il faut bien qu'elle soit en forme pour la suite des réjouissance.

Il prit une aiguille et la planta sauvagement dans la clavicule de Bosco qui ne pu que crier, Max s'amusa avec lui remuant et enfonçant de plus en plus l'aiguille, grattant sur ses os. Max en attrapa une autre et lui enfonça directement dans le thorax sur le coté droit transperçant ainsi le poumon. Bosco eu l'impression que son poumon était en feu, respirer était devenu un supplice pour lui.

Faith: STOP ! Je vous en pris arrêtez!

Elle pu voir les grimaces sur le visage de son amant, des larmes couler le long de son visage. Il sursauta quand son agresseur lui planta une autre aiguille dans le bas du dos, puis il en planta une autre dans l'abdomen. A chaque fois que Max lui plantait une de ces aiguille il hurlait, ses joues étaient humides, et il essayait temps bien que de mal de retenir ses cris. Les 9 aiguilles le transpercèrent.

Faith: Non!

Max: oh tu veux qu'on arrête poupée? Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Il arracha toutes les aiguilles une par une du corps de Bosco en prenant tout son temps pour qu'il ait le temps de savourer sa douleur, du sang s'écoulant de partout. Il perdit connaissance.

  


***

  


Faith: qu'est ce que vous allez faire?

Max s'approcha de Bosco, une paire de ciseaux de chirurgie à la main. Il les lui planta d'un seul coup, traversant sa peau, les retira puis passa une des lames à travers le trou et l'autre au dessus et découpa des lignes formant des numéros, dont Bosco ignorait la signification. Il cria à chaque fois que les ciseaux coupèrent sa chaire.

Faith: non je vous en prie arrêtez!

Max(se retournant et lui donnant un coup au visage) : Ferme la! 

Bosco: Faith!

Max: reprenons!

Il fit de même pour l'autre cuisse et les bras. Il lui donna un grand coup dans les côtes, un gros craquement se fit entendre, qui fit sursauter Faith. Le sang tomba goûte à goûte par terre, le visage de Bosco se composant que de grimaces. Il n'avait pas envie de faire voir à son assaillant qu'il souffrait.

Max: bon tu vois tu as été sage, pendant ce petit jeu. Tu as le droit à un peu de repos.

Il lui envoya une grande tape dans son dos. Billy arriva avec un long tuyaux d'arrosage et le tendit à Max.

Bosco: qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

Max: c'est pas pour toi, c'est pour la blonde. (à Faith) Tu n'as pas été sage et ça c'est pas bien!

Bosco: qu'est ce que vous allez faire?

Max: tu veux voir? Billy envoie la pression!

Faith reçu de l'eau bouillante en plein visage, la chaleur de l'eau remonta la température de la pièce, de la buée se forma à toutes les fenêtres. Il passa le jet bouillant sur son corps s'amusant avec elle. Plus il l'entendait hurler plus il augmentait la pression.

Bosco: stop !

Max: Billy augmente la température!

Bosco: non !

Max: fallait pas l'ouvrir mon vieux !

Quand il s'aperçut que l'eau refroidissait il arrêta le jet, et le lourda à travers la pièce. Il se dirigea vers Faith qui avait déjà perdu connaissance, tout son corps brûlé par l'eau qu'il venait de lui balancer dessus. Bosco en la voyant comme ça, ne pu plus retenir sa colère.

Bosco: espèce de SALOPARD, je vous jure que vous allez me le payer! Dès que je suis dehors vous signez votre arrêt de mort. 

Max lui décrocha une gifle, et continua à le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance à son tour. 

  


***

  


Les cinq Hommes entrèrent dans la chambre. Bosco arrêta de parler à Faith encore un peu dans le choux. Max se dirigea vers lui alors que les 4 autres se tenaient à coté de la malle, où étaient rangés les instruments de tortures. Bosco se tut il n'avait pas envie que ces malades s'en prennent encore à elle.

Max: bah alors tu dis plus rien? Tu veux peut être que je te réveille!

Il s'approcha de Faith et se prépara à la frapper.

Bosco: non c'est bon!

Max: ton frère nous a bien renseigné.

Bosco: ENFOIRE !

Max: qu'est ce que tu as dis?

Bosco: rien!

Max: j'aime mieux ça. (aux autres) vous pouvez y aller!

Il fit signe aux autres de venir. Ils la détachèrent, Bosco regarda Faith n'aimant pas ça du tout. Billy et Larry la prirent par dessous les bras et la jetèrent sur le plancher, devant la chaise de Bosco. Elle essaya de se relever mais les quatre hommes l'en empêchèrent et la mirent sur le dos.

Bosco: lâchez là! Je vous interdit de la toucher!

Max: oh tu nous l'interdis, ce que tu nous fais peur.

Faith commença a essayer de se débattre comprenant ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais les ses assaillants étaient plus nombreux et plus forts qu'elle.

Ricky: arrête de bouger!

Faith: non! 

Billy: oh que si, on a envie de tirer notre coup.

Cool: tu es la candidate parfaite.

Faith: lâchez moi!

Larry: arrête de bouger!

Bosco: ne la touchez pas!

Max: oh mais ma chérie tu vas voir tu vas prendre ton pied, et puis pense à ton homme tu voudrais pas le voir en morceau.

Il se dirigea vers la caisse et en sortit une scie circulaire et la mit en route, les yeux de Bosco et de Faith s'élargirent à la vue de l'instrument. Il s'approcha de Bosco et s'apprêta à lui découper la chaire de l'abdomen, Faith s'arrêta tout de suite de bouger.

Max: bah alors tu vois, quand tu veux. 

Il donna la scie à Larry qui menaçait toujours Bosco. Max s'assit à califourchon sur Faith, des larmes commencèrent à couler long de ses joues. 

Bosco: arrêtez! faites tout ce que vous voulez de moi mais ne la touchez pas!

Max: c'est bien plus amusant!

Bosco: Faith, réagit! Défend toi!

Faith s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais Max lui mit la dague qui avait servit à les torturer quelques heures plus tôt sur sa bouche.

Max: (à Faith)si tu parles, on le bute! (à bosco) et toi si tu l'ouvres encore je te jure que l'on va chercher tous les mecs du quartiers qui veulent prendre du bon temps. (silence) bien! Commençons les réjouissances. Tu vas avoir l'immense privilège de nous faire plaisir. (voyant les larmes continuer de ruisseler le long de son visage) T'inquiète pas chérie, tu vas prendre ton pied.

Il lui découpa son chemisier avec sa dague, lui enleva puis fit de même avec son soutien gorge. Faith ne pu retenir ses larmes, ses sanglots firent trembler tous son corps quand il appuya fermement sur ses seins. Puis il lui enleva son pantalon et sa culotte d'un seul coup. Il défit son pantalon, la força à écarter les jambes, et commença à la pénétrer avec une violence qu'elle n'avait encore jamais imaginée, elle détourna le regard vers Bosco, qui avait les yeux clos, ne pouvant pas regarder ça ni même dire quoi que ce soit. La seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre étaient les gémissements de douleurs de sa partenaire. Faith sentit qu'il allait éjaculé en elle, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seul chose c'etait que son cauchemar s'arrête le plus vite possible. Il se lâcha en elle, se releva et se rhabilla. Elle n'eu même pas le droit à quelques secondes de répit que les autres se succédèrent. Ils passèrent l'un après l'autre la pénétrant toujours aussi sauvagement. Une fois tous passés, ils la laissèrent allongée gisant sous une flaque de sang, couverte de bleus, sur le plancher ses larmes venant se mélanger à son sang. Elle avait envie de mourir pour que la douleur s'arrête mais en même temps elle pensait à Bosco, elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Elle réussit à attraper ses vêtements et à se rhabiller. 

Max prit un fer rouge brûlant que lui tendit un de ses acolytes , et le passa sur l'abdomen de Bosco qui ne pu s'empêcher de hurler.

Faith: arrêtez! Je vous en pris arrêtez!

Max: LA FERME !

Elle voulait se lever mais sa tête tournait, elle perdit connaissance.

Max: ah elle a enfin fermer sa grande gueule cette pute.

Ce qu'il venait de dire sortit Bosco de ses gonds. Il cracha à la figure de Max. Celui ci se retourna et donna de violant coup de pied dans les cotes et au visage de Faith. Elle reprit connaissance, il s'accroupit et lui envoya de grand coup de poing dans le visage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe dans l'inconscience.

Bosco: stop!

Max: t'inquiètes c'est à ton tour.

Il reprit la dague et découpa à l'endroit où il avait passé le fer un peu plus tôt, retraçant plusieurs fois le même chemin. Le sang s'écoulaient de partout le visage de Bosco était rouge, il retenait au maximum ses cris, et ses joues étaient humides malgré lui. Max appuya fortement sur ses blessures de façon à ce que la sang s'écoule plus vite.

Max: on s'en va mais on reviendra terminer notre petit jeu.

Ils sortirent, Bosco hurla, il avait l'impression de mourir, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Il se retenait de pleurer car le moindre mouvement qu'il faisait lui déchirait tout le corps.

Bosco: Faith? Faith réveille toi! Détache moi!

Elle se réveilla et le regarda couvert de sang. Elle se précipita près de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et commença à sangloter.

Faith: Bosco, mon dieu!

Bosco: détache moi! On va sortir d'ici. Il ne vont plus te toucher, je te le promets.

Elle reprit ses esprits et le détacha, il tomba immédiatement au sol.

Faith: Bosco!

Elle s'accroupit près de lui. Des grimaces se dessinaient sur le visage de son ami, tout son corps tremblait.

Bosco: va t'en! Laisse moi ici!

Faith(en larmes): je ne te laisserai pas. 

Elle l'aida à se relever, ils se soutinrent pour marcher, à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient ils souffraient de leurs blessures. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un quart d'heure en bas. Bosco malgré sa vision brouillée aperçut Max au coin de la rue prêt à tirer, son arme à feu diriger vers Faith, il appuya sur la gâchette, Bosco se jeta sur Faith, qui tomba quelques mètres plus loin. Le coup de feu retentit, le corps de Bosco tomba au sol.

Faith: nnnnnnoooooonnnnnn !

D'autres coups de feu retentirent, elle vit Max tomber au sol, et des flics venir vers elle. Elle reporta son attention sur Bosco. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage, son corps se tordit de douleur. Il tendit sa main et la passa doucement sur sa joue. Faith avait l'impression qu'on était en train de lui arracher le coeur elle le voyait devant elle, agonisant sans qu'elle puisse rien faire. Ses larmes tombèrent sur le visage de son partenaire. Les flics lui parlaient mais rien elle n'entendait rien, tout son esprit focalisé sur le corps déchiré par les souffrances de son partenaire.

Bosco: Faith? 

Faith (plaçant un doigt sur sur ses lèvres): shhhhh ! Ne parle pas!

Bosco: je veux que tu saches que ... que jamais personne n'a autant compté que toi.

Faith(toujours en larmes): je sais!

Bosco: et que ... jamais je n'aurai espéré meilleure partenaire.

Faith: moi aussi!

Bosco: je serai toujours avec toi quoi qu'il arrive.

Faith: reste avec moi je t'en prie!

Elle attrapa sa main dans la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces, comme si elle voulait le retenir. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, comment pouvait il la laisser seul après ce qu'ils venaient de traverser. Ses pleures redoublèrent d'intensité, elle posa son front contre le front de Bosco.

Bosco: je t'aime!

Faith: je t'aime, je t'aime!

Ils s'échangèrent un long regard retraçant tous les meilleurs moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble lors de leur première rencontre à l'école de police, leur première patrouille ensemble, de toutes leurs chamailleries mais aussi de tous les moments qui n'avaient fait que solidifier leur amitié. Toute les fois ou il lui avait raconté ses sorties de la veille, quand elle se plaignait de son mari et de ses enfants. Leur premier baiser, mais aussi la première nuit qu'ils avaient passer tous les deux. Tous ces moments resurgissaient dans leurs têtes. Elle ne voulait pas que tout ça s'arrête, elle voulait en vivre d'autre. Mais apparemment le sort en avait décidé autrement. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi la nature s'acharnait sur elle. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il meure alors qu'ils étaient si bien ensemble, qu'elle avait retrouvée un peu de stabilité dans sa vie. elle vit la douleur s'intensifier à travers les yeux de son partenaire. Il se sentait partir petit à petit, il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à respirer, son poumon droit le brûlait, il perdait beaucoup trop de sang, ses forces l'abandonnaient. Lui aussi ne voulait pas l'abandonner il ne voulait pas la laisser seule sur cette terre, il avait peur pour elle, et la pensée de toute la souffrance qu'allait infliger son départ est pire que n'importe qu'elle torture physique. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, comprenant ce qu'il voulait, elle se pencha et dans un dernier souffle ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que tous les membres de Bosco ne se relâchent. Les sirènes de l'ambulance se firent entendre.

Faith: nnnnnnoooooonnnnnn !

Elle se laissa tomber sur le corps de son amant, elle pu entendre Sully et Ty, mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Son corps était déchiré par les sanglots. Doc et Carlos arrivèrent, lâchant leur matériel devant cette vision de leur ami. 

Doc: oh mon dieu! Faith écarte toi!

Faith(ne écoutant pas): nooonnn ! Mon coeur, réveille toi! Je t'en prie me laisse pas, me laisse pas.

Carlos: elle est en état de choc!

Doc: merci, j'avais pas remarqué! (à Faith) écarte toi! Si tu veux qu'on le soigne tu dois nous laisser passer. Tu peux rester près de lui, mais laisse nous l'examiner.

Elle le laissa s'approcher, il l'examina pendant quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers Faith, les larmes aux yeux.

Doc: je suis désolé Faith.

Elle tenait toujours la main de son partenaire et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Poussant un long hurlement, et frappant à plusieurs reprise le corps sans vie de Bosco. Carlos arriva et lui injecta des tranquillisants. Tout commença à devenir flou dans sa tête, elle lâcha la main de Bosco.

  


***

  


le lendemain à la pitié dans la salle d'attente

Beaucoup de pompiers et flics étaient là, à attendre qu'un médecin leur donne des nouvelles de leur amie, beaucoup avaient les yeux rougis, et gonflés, dû aux larmes qu'ils avaient versées en apprenant la mort de Bosco. Kim pleurait sur l'épaule de Jimmy, Carlos, Sully et Doc discutaient ensembles, Alex tentait de consoler Ty qui pleurait lui aussi. Un médecin arriva vers eux.

Médecin: c'est pour l'officier Yokas? (ils hochèrent tous la tête) On a été obligé de pratiquer une intervention chirurgicale, car elle souffrait de plusieurs hémorragies, dû aux profondes entailles qu'elle a aux cuisses et aux bras. Elle est brûlée aux premier et second degrés. Elle a 3 côtes fracturées et plein d'ecchymoses sur son thorax et au visage. 

Sully: elle va s'en sortir?

Médecin: oui mais elle a besoin de repos.

Kim: on peut aller la voir?

Médecin: oui mais par petits groupes de deux maximum, et je dois vous prévenir qu'elle ne parle pas. La seule chose que l'on a pu entendre d'elle était pour savoir si elle pourrait assister à l'enterrement de l'officier Boscorelli.

Ty: et elle pourra venir?

Médecin: si elle se repose, oui.

Doc: merci!

Sully et Ty suivent le médecin qui leur indiqua la chambre. 

Médecin: ne la fatiguez pas de trop!

Sully: docteur est ce que vous nous cachez quelque chose?

Médecin: je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous en dire d'avantage.

Ty: qu'est ce qui se passe?

Médecin: si elle m'en donne l'autorisation je pourrai vous faire part du point de son dossier médical, mais je ne l'ai pas. Demandez lui!

Le médecin s'éloigna, Ils entrèrent dans la petite chambre. Elle leur tournait le dos, elle ne faisait même pas attention aux personnes qui entraient. Son cerveau n'est même plus capable de penser, son coeur avait été arraché, elle ressentait un grand vide, un grand vide remplit de peine. Elle voulait qu'il revienne pour la sortir de l'enfer qu'elle était en train de vivre. Sully et Ty se mirent en face d'elle, mais elle ne les regarda même pas. Elle était comme plongée dans un monde parallèle, une autre dimension. Ils lui parlaient mais elle n'entendait rien. Les seules visions qu'elle avait n'étaient pas celle des grands bâtiments, mais celles des hommes en train de lui infliger des tortures à elle et à son Bosco. Elle l'entendait encore pousser des hurlements quand il lui plantait les aiguilles, quand il lui passait le fer rouge sur sa peau, le couteau qui lui déchirait la chaire de l'abdomen et le coup de feu. Elle l'entendait la défendre quand leurs agresseurs s'en prenaient à elle. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui toucher l'épaule, où Sully venait de poser sa main. Ty et lui furent effrayés par le regard tétanisé qu'elle leur lança, jamais encore il ne l'avait vu comme ça.

Sully: Faith?

Elle ne répondit pas et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre.

Ty: est ce que ça va?

Toujours ce silence.

Sully: qu'est ce que tu nous caches? Tu peux nous le dire, on va pas te manger. (toujours rien) On va te laisser te reposer. Viens Ty!

  


***

  


une semaine plus tard à l'enterrement de Bosco

Le cercueil de leur ami s'enfonçait peu a peu dans la terre, chacun avaient les yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes qu'ils avaient versées durant la cérémonie. Faith se sentait partir en même temps que le cercueil de son amant sombrait sous la terre, elle avait envie de retenir le cercueil pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans le noir, Bosco a peur du noir, elle se sentait obligée d'aller le sortir de cet endroit sombre mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Ses amis allèrent lancer une fleur chacun leur tour sur son cercueil, elle réussit à se déplacer et à jeter à son tour une rose qui tomba doucement. La musique des trompettes se fit entendre. Ils recouvrirent le cercueil de terre. Faith se laissa tomber par terre, elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout, les larmes étaient de plus en plus présentes sur son visage. Tous ses amis lui donnaient des regards compatissants, mais rien n'arrêtait la plaie qui à ébréchée son coeur le jour ou elle avait perdu son meilleur ami. Elle croyait pourtant avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps mais ça faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait cessé de pleurer. Le gouverneur vint lui remettre le drapeau, et lui sortit le baratin habituel. Une fois la cérémonie terminée les personnes se retirèrent une par une.

Faith(pleurant): Sully?

Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

Sully: shhhh! Calme toi!

Faith: pourquoi il est parti? Pourquoi il m'a laissé? Il m'avait promit ... et il ... il ... 

Sully: shhhhh! Je suis sûr qu'il n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça.

Faith: oui mais il n'est plus là avec moi, je ne peux plus le voir, plus le toucher, plus le ...

Sully: shhhh! Tu veux que je te ramène tout de suite?

Faith: non, je veux rester un peu seul avec lui.

Sully: bien je t'attends à la voiture.

Elle s'avança près de la tombe, et retomba à genoux sur la terre fraîchement retournée, elle posa le drapeau à coté d'elle. Elle fut prise une nouvelle fois de sanglots. Elle passa sa main sur la pierre tombal, elle ne pouvait plus rester comme ça , sans lui il lui manquait trop. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il ne restait plus personne. Elle était triste mais en colère en même temps, en colère contre lui contre les dealers contre dieu de lui avoir prit son amour. Prise d'une crise d'hystérie elle frappa des poings le sol sous lequel il se trouvait. Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes les larmes reprenant le dessus sur tout le reste.

Faith (toujours en pleurant): comment tu as pu me laisser? Hein? Pourquoi tu es partis? Tu m'avais dis qu'on serait a tout jamais ensemble, tu me l'avais promis. Pourquoi tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ton frère ait tous ces problèmes? Et pourquoi a t'on été assez stupide pour le croire? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Bos tu me manques beaucoup trop. Ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même sans toi. Il faut que tu reviennes, je ne peux plus tenir sans toi. Sans toi je n'existe pas, tu es mon coeur. Mon coeur à moi. Tu le l'as arraché en t'éloignant ainsi de moi. Je sais que tu ne reviendras pas, que jamais rien ne te ramèneras près de moi. Tu n'existeras que dans mes rêves, et dans mes souvenirs. Mais tu ne seras plus là pour moi, pour veiller sur moi. T'es tu rendu compte de tout le mal que tu as fais autour de toi en t'éloignant de nous comme ça. Tous le monde est inconsolable, nous ne seront plus jamais les mêmes sans toi pour nous taquiner, ou nous faire rire. Le rire maintenant n'existera plus pour moi. Je connais qu'un seul moyen de retrouver tous ça, c'est de te rejoindre, j'ai trop mal sans toi. A tout de suite mon coeur.

Elle sortit une arme à feu de sa poche, les larmes se étaient de plus en plus présentes sur son visage. Elle la dirigea vers sa tête et tira. Son corps tomba sur l'herbe. Toutes les personnes encore présente se précipitèrent vers elle, après avoir entendu la détonation. Sully et Doc la retournèrent, le sang s'écoulait de partout. Ils eurent un mouvement de recul puis Doc tenta désespérément d'effectuer une manoeuvre de réanimation avec Carlos et Kim. Ty s'effondra par terre ses deux amis venaient de mourir, Alex s'accroupit près de lui essayant de le calmer. Sully regarda la scène avec effroi, il s'en voulait, il aurait du prévoir, il n'aurait pas du la laisser seule. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout, il était sûr qu'elle y avait déjà songé mais il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer se suicider. Les trois secouristes arrêtèrent la réanimation, sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait servit à rien. Que de toute façon elle était déjà partit, deux de leurs amis étaient mort en une semaine c'était vraiment beaucoup trop, il ne c'était jamais imaginés dans une telle situation. Jimmy arriva et prit Kim dans ses bras faisant tout pour calmer ses sanglots.

  


*** 

  


Faith se réveilla, elle était couchée dans l'herbe. Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle, elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna et vit Bosco. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, ils 'embrassèrent. Des larmes de joies coulèrent le long du visage de Faith.

Faith: tu m'as tellement manqué!

Bosco: toi aussi tu m'as manqué!

Ils se regardèrent, et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Puis il la sera contre lui.

Faith: je t'aime!

Bosco: je t'aime aussi! Tu viens avec moi?

Elle hocha la tête, et prit la main qu'il lui tendait ...

  


  


  


  


**Fin**

  


  


Note de la fin: Bon voilà l'histoire est terminée. Mais pourquoi est ce que vous me regardez comme ça? Je leur ai rien fait, lol. Bon on va dire que j'y ai pas été de main morte, sachant que j'ai supprimé une partie ou je torturais Bosco à la scie circulaire, non non moi pas être une sauvage. Cette fic me tiens vraiment à coeur alors j'attend vos impressions avec impatience. Et je vous remercie d'avoir tenue le coup les 21 pages.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
